castlevillefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Exiled74
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to CastleVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rafael page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) 20:53, December 25, 2011 =2012= Quests I've been noticing what a great job you're doing documenting the quests in the game. TBH I've been in such a rush to collect the rewards from them I usually click accept before it occurs to me that a screenshot may be useful. Now it's like "I've completed so many of the early quests that I can't document, what's the point of doing the later ones?" or something like that, lol. +y@talk 17:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Also I was wondering, those quest templates look pretty nice, but since there is text both for the initiation (which is in the temp) and for the conclusion (which isn't) do you think there may be a means of modifying the quests template so there is a spot to put completion text? Plus there's also sometimes some flavour text that pops up from NPCs prior to the quest box coming up. I usually put that. If possible, when the quest picture is incorporated to the template, if there is a transcript of the dialogue included as a caption for the image, could you move this to a section within the page so people could read it easier? For example: in Berry Sweet, Rafael is all ""My date with Yvette, it must be perfect! Will you help me prepare, my friend?" which might be easier for people to read in text format. It saves people the trouble of typing it out if they wanted to quote it too if it's pre-done on the page. +y@talk 19:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Great find for Quinn To tell the truth I was starting to think I imagined what his name was or I might have misinterpreted a feed, because I got it from a feed on facebook that was written in a foreign language and was afraid I missed it up. This helps to clarify it's correct. +y@talk 20:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Need help with fairy quest For some reason Clap If You Believe was completed when I initiated the quest. When that happens I get the completed popup right away and don't get to read the requirements and text that comes with it, so I'm missing a picture. This quest popped up right after I completed the Duke's Dungeon series, I think that may be a prerequisite. So as a warning, when that does come along, if you hopefully aren't complete in it by default would you be able to grab a screen? +y@talk 05:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ideas I was thinking of other ways we could categorize the characters in the story other than male/female. I notice some of them are magical in nature (Alastair/Sylphie + Dark One/Hazel) and putting them in their own category might be interesting. Not sure if Kris or anyone else might also qualify. The only thing is, I have no idea what would be a good term to call it. Any ideas? +y@talk 01:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Mission template I'm also wondering what you think about the possibility of modifying the mission template so that we can have 2 images? Since quests display both a requirements page and a completion page, and the completion page usually has interesting dialogue. So far you've added the first part, so I'll probably just add the completion when I catch up with you. +y@talk 21:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC)